Drake (Dark Bracelet)
Drake is the antagonist of Galactian: Battle of Bracelets. It's the second character who appears in the game. He's the Dark Green Bracelet and he's shown as Aingeru's nemesis. He appears fighting against Aingeru. He loses his Bracelet against Aingeru to implement his plans. He was Altair's Bracelet but Aingeru gave his Dark Bracelet back after get his self-control back. His main ability is Dark Energy, with this ability he can absorb the energy of the attacks that he receive. The main weapon that he has is the Antimaterial Sword. This Sword, similar to Chaos Sword has the ability of deforming and changing of appearance. He can also repel the Cosmos Attacks. Games Appearances Battle of Bracelets Series Drake is the Dark Green Bracelet. Drake is the central Dark Bracelet. He is also the strongest. He first appears in Galactian: Battle of Bracelets. His role is to fight against Aingeru. He's dominating the fight until Ainhoa appears to help Aingeru. He loses the fight but he fights more times against Aingeru, some times against Ainhoa, Pablo, Xavier and other Golden Bracelets. He wants to take the 30 icons and enter the "Sunday Fighting Tournament". His boss, Darkreon, is very satisfied with him because he's one of the Dark Bracelets who meets more missions. Drake is very powerful and he usually has to go to places where there are a strange energy. If he has an important mission, he's accompanied by a lot of Dark Soldiers. One of his last fights is against Aingeru. Darkreon agree with him that if left Aingeru win against him, he would give another bracelet, and he lost. While Aingeru was possessed by the Dark Green Bracelet, he wore Altair's Bracelet. After that, Aingeru decides to give his bracelet back to him. After that, Hades War begins and Darkreon asks him to join the Golden Bracelets and go to the Hades. Personality He is strong and he knows it. Drake is very proud and that makes that he trusts and loses some fights. Drake is a little psychotic with a crazy smile and a restless face that shows his personality. He's very loyal and he's very patient with Darkreon. But his patience disappears when he sees that he's losing a fight or when his plans aren't going well. He has a lot of frictions with other Dark Bracelets. He competes against Garone trying to defeat Golden Bracelets. But this war changes of enemy to Alange, since Garone becomes a friend of Alange. He always tries to be the best Bracelet and he always trains his attacks. He is very supertitious and he always takes a talisman. He loves volcanos, warm environments and mountains. Drake also loves animals and he doesn't want to hurt them. Mystery is something that he loves a lot. He hates goodness. He says that goodness makes him to vomit. He hates number 13, Fridays and things that gives bad luck. He also hates romantic people. It made that he didn't fight against Elena. All his mission must be finished, he hates leaving something half done. But the thing he hates the most is changing the plans. He sometimes ignores the changes and continues working in the original plan. This thing doesn't usually work. Attacks, Abilities and Powers Attacks Abilities *Chaotic Dragon *Fiery Fist *Stoping-hand *Metal Caution Main Abilities *'Dark Energy' *'Dark Form' Main Weapon *'Antimaterial Sword' Trivia *Most of his victories are against other Bracelets, but never against Golden ones. **The exception is during the Forbidden Light event, but this is made by Samtendo09 and might not be counted despite being canoncial of the Battle of Bracelets series. *His predecessor is Erik, the Dark Green Bracelet of the first generation. Gallery Green Dark Bracelet DrakeA.PNG|Drake DrakeBoB.png|in BoB 4 Altair Shadow Bracelet AltairDrake.png|Altair Drake in Battle of Bracelets 5. Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Teenagers Category:Alange's Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Humans Category:Fan Characters Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Bracelets Category:Dark Bracelets Category:Alange's Things Category:Playable Characters Category:Original Articles Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Main Villains